Journey through bizaare nothingness
by blacktears
Summary: Very trippy fic....a perfect day at hogwarts, with an annoyed harry who finds a catipiller with a nose and ends up falling into a world of nothingness. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

  
Disclaimer: HP belongs to JK Rowling and Alice in Wonderland (whihc is mentioned in here) belongs to whats-his-face....um.....Lewis Carol. (I think? Well, it's not mine, thats the point). I'm making no money, don't sue.   
  
Note: ODD ODD ODD! Partially inspired by Alice and Wonderland, this is proabably my most insane fic yet. A word of advice, please don't try to make sense out of it, because I doubt thats possible and I don't want anyone complaining to me because this made them go wiggy, or somethin'. If you want that, try reading the Schrodigner's Cat trilogy, k? **please, Please, PLEASE review this when your finished.** ~Moi~   
  
  


### 

**Insanity**

  


#### Catipiller with a nose and world of nothingness

  
  
It was a beautiful day at Hogwart's School for Witchcraft and Wizardry-the sun was shining; the cloudless sky was an unbelievable shade of blue; the birds were singing.........it was perfect, utterly perfect.   
  
All the professors-with the exception of Snape-were having their classes outside, and the students were all loving it. Very little work was getting done, but no one seemed to mind. Except Harry Potter. Harry Potter was in an incredably, horribly bad mood, and the sun and flowers and butterflies only seemed to heighten his unhappiness.   
  
He sat on the golf-course green grass of the school's lawn, beside one of his best friends, Hermione Granger, as the transformation class took place. At first, he had tried to pay attention, but his mind soon began wandering to the state it was at now-entirely focused on a little fuzzy catipiller climbing a singular strand of grass. He glared at the catipiller, annoyed with how content it seemed.   
  
It would be so easy to destroy the little catipiller, Harry mused silently. Just bring his hand down, and ~SQUISH~! Or, he could step on it; put it in Draco Malfoy's soup; impale it on his wand.....there were so many ways of destruction.......And life was so fragile.   
  
The catipiller looked up at the young wizard as though it knew what he was thinking, and scrunched his little catipiller nose (which confused Harry for a number of moments).   
  
Beside him, Hermione's hand shot into the air, her elbow hitting the side of Harry's face lightly-but hard enough to pull him out of his thoughts. For a moment, he glared at his witch friend, who was too busy answering a question about a transformation she had performed to notice, then he turned his eyes back to the catipiller.   
  
The catipiller was no longer looking at him, and his nose was no longer scrunched. He was once again contently sitting on the blade of grass. Who knew what devious thoughts could be passing through his head.....   
  
Harry put out a hand. Maybe the catipiller would step on it-then Harry could squish him....or just let him wander up his arm. The catipiller looked at the hand, and then at Harry, and blinked (this confused Harry for a moment as well). With a shake of it's little head, the catipiller went back to ignoring the young wizard.   
  
Annoyed even more at the content little catipiller that could wrinkle it's nose and blink, Harry carefully drew one finger along the fuzzy's back-detirmined that the insignificant creature would ignore him no longer.   
  
The moment he touched the creature, though, the world of happy Hogwarts seemed to disolve around Harry. All that was left was him-sitting cross legged on nothing-and the catitpiller, who was also perched on nothing. (This confused Harry for a multitude of moments, and even to this day he isn't quite sure what happened then.)   
  
The catipiller gave Harry a look as though to say "you fool, why'd you go and do that? You're an annoying annoying boy and I don't see how anyone can stand you. I pity the human race." Harry stared back at the catipiller with a look that said "????".   
  
The catipiller sighed and then, without warning, it began to grow. And grow. And grow. Until it was the size of Harry's hand, then head, then Harry himself. (It was at this point that Harry gave up on being confused and decided to simply accept things as they came along to him).   
  
When the catipiller was just a bit bigger than Harry, it opened it's mouth and displayed littl black fangs. Harry immediatly regretted thinking of all the ways to kill it, and cowered away from the bizaare animal. But instead of biting the boy's head off, as Harry had feared, the catipiller simply said, "Meow. Mew, woof woof, mew..........hssssss moo hssss, meow arf neigh."   
  
Harry blinked and took up being confused again.   
  
"Meow meow baa woof, arf arf grr purr." The catipiller finished it's little speech and started gliding away on a river of nothingness. For a brief moment, Harry wished the catipiller luck, and that he not slip into the water and drown, but then the animal was out of site, and Harry was falling.   
  
Harry fell and fell and fell......For a moment he was reminded of Alice and the rabbithole, but then he hit something. He hit the something hard, and yelped with surprise and a bit of pain. His rump was throbbing.   
  
After giving his bottom a few moments to stop hurting, Harry got to his feet and looked around. There was nothing. He was standing on nothing, and he had hit nothing. He looked up-and saw nothing.   
  
Harry studied the nothingness-it wasn't dark, or light; black or white; the nothingness had no color and it had no shade. Harry looked down at his hand-his hand looked back at him. So he wasn't blind-that was a relief. But what was he? Or, where was he? How was he, who was he.....The questions seemed to go on and on in a continuous loop.   
  
Harry decided he was bored, so he stared walking through the nothingness, in the opposite direction that the catipiller had gone. He walked and walked and walked, but got nowhere, just as if he were on a treadmill. He looked down. He wasn't on a treadmill, he was on nothing. Maybe thats why he wasn't getting anywhere, maybe there was nowhere to get.   
  
Where had the catipiller gone? Could Harry follow?   
  
NO   
  
The word flashed in front of Harry, made of green, neon nothingness. Oh yeah, thats right, Harry thought, remembering he had fallen for a while after the catipiller had left. Well, maybe he could c limb back up....   
  
NO   
  
Oh yeah-there was only nothingness to hold onto. The nothingness was really starting to get on Harry's nerves-as well as the boredom. Okay, what could he do?   
  
NOTHING   
  
So Harry could do nothing? Fine, he thought and started walking again. If he could do nothing, then he would do nothing, and walking-in that place at least-was about as nothing as nothing could get.   
  
Harry walked and walked and walked......he was still bored. He hated doing nothing! But he wasn't as badly bored.   
  
STOP   
  
The word appeared in front of Harry, so bright that it hurt his eyes. Harry stopped, and the word faded away. Harry took a step, and the word returned. He stopped, and "STOP" faded away.   
  
Harry started walking. "STOP" blinked furiously in front of him, but Harry kept going. "Why?" Harry asked as he walked.   
  
BECAUSE   
  
Harry still didn't stop. "Because why?" He asked.   
  
BECAUSE WE SAY SO   
  
Harry paused, and the words faded out. He thought about that answer.....it was good enough for him, so he didn't start walking again. He turned around in a circle-nothingness in front of him; nothingness behind him; nothingness to his right; nothingness to his left. He looked up and saw nothingness abover him. He looked down and saw nothingness below him.   
  
With a sigh, the famous wizard sat down on the nothingness below him-and to his surprise, started falling. He fell up, head first, through nothingness. Nothingness whipped his unmanagable hair in all directions, and made his robe flap quietly.   
  
The fall up was long, and so Harry lay back on the nothingness-which made a comfortable bed, as it turned out-and let himself fall.   
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....   
  
  
  
Odd, oui?  
Sorry about the ending, but I've got it all planned out and I know it will be too long to fit into one document-this seems like a better breaking point then most. The next piece will be out shortly. (I promise! And even shortly in the "NORMAL" sense of the word, not the Harmony-moi-sense........) Please review. =) Oh yeah, if you can think of a good name for this, tell me!


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: HP ain't mine, don't sue.  
  
  


### Journey Through Bizaare Nothingness part 2

  
  
  
  
As Harry fell towards what would normally be able to be called a cieling or sky, lulled to a state of half sleep by the passing nothingness, the thought that wherever he was entered his mind-in romanji. _Jinsei kanpunakimade fukanou...._ The words formed a little semi-circle in his brain, throbbing with light, then suddenly evaporated into darkness, leaving Harry to contempate how on earth he learned the japanese.   
  
He didn't have a lot of time to think of it because a moment later hi hit nothingness right on the nose, and his thoughts exploded into pain. "Owww...." Harry complained, picking himself up and brushing nothing off his robe. One of his hands remained glued to his nose, which felt crooked and was bleeding slightly.   
  
After a second, Harry relized that he'd hit something, even though he had been falling "up" and that confused him-but he didn't let his confusion bother him. The young wizard had been so confused in the last how-ever-long since he'd seen that catipiller, that he was getting pretty good at it. Yup, he would be able to ace any exam on confusion that any teacher could ever give.   
  
So instead of wallowing in his own non-understanding, the famous wizard looked around. He was surrounded by nothingness-as he had thought and feared. The nothingness was really starting to get on his nerves.   
  
"Ugh," he muttered in frustration. "What do I do now?" he asked, not expecting an answer.   
  
KLAW   
  
The letters were once again neon green and a brightness that hurt Harry's eyes. He stared at them-they appeared to be of another language-or backward! He walked around them, hoping they wouldn't fade out like the other ones had. What luck! They stayed until he had walked all the way around them!   
  
From the other side, Harry could read what the word was. It just said. "Walk."   
  
"Ummm...." Harry said, thinking it over. Then he gave a mental shrug-which contorted his brain into an odd shape for half a moment, and started walking in the opposite direction of the floating word.   
  
Behind him "walk" disapeared-Harry could tell because the glow from the letters stopped-and some more words appeared in front of him.   
  
YAW TAHT TON   
  
Harry stopped, and looked at them for a moment, then with a faint sigh of annoyance, walked around these words as well. "not that way" He stared at them for a moment, his brows drawing together, then slowly started walking in the direction he had just come from.   
  
YAW SIHT.....REHTIE YAW TAHT TON   
  
Harry was forced to walk around the words once again-he was getting annoyed at that-just to read that they said "not that way either....this way." "What way?" he asked the words.   
  
YAW SIHT   
  
This way. Oh big help.........he kicked the words, his foot going right through them without effect. The words didn't change. Frustrated, Harry sat down to think. His brain was really starting to hurt and he wished that Hermione was there-she was, after all better than riddles.   
  
This way, this way......The words weren't showing him a way! They kept appearing right in front of him, whichever way he went, making him walk ALL the way around them just so he could read them because they had to be stubborn and annoying and backward.........Backward!   
  
Harry turned around and started walking towards the words-with his back to the words.   
  
GOOD   
  
The word appeared in front of him, without being backward this time. Harry smiled, feeling proud at his intellegance. Only problem was, now that he was walking backward, he couldn't see what was behind him.   
  
THERE IS NOTHING BEHIND YOU   
  
Oh yeah-Harry was in a world of nothing wasn't he? So there was nothing behind him to walk into. Happily, Harry continued walking backwards until he walked backwards into a castle.   
  
The castle was emense-especially considering the fact that it was made out of nothingness. Harry stopped when he noticed the walls of nothingness surrounding him and the plush carpet of nothingness beneath his feet (for a moment, he was confused, and then he remembered all the other things of the day, and gave up being confused once again).   
  
"Meow ssss arf," Harry turned in surprise-behind him was the catipiller! The catipiller, which looked a little fuzzier now than it had before-was still the size of Harry, and sat firmly on a thrown of nothingness, a sceptor of nothingness clasped firmly by it's fuzziness.   
  
"Hello Mr. Catipiller," Harry greeted the creature a little awkwardly.   
  
"Meow meow baa moo!" The catipiller said sounding a little angry.   
  
"Er," Harry said. He was confused again.   
  
HELLO KING CATIPILLER MAN OF NOTHING   
  
Harry looked at the words which had appeared with a bow.   
  
WE BROUGHT HIM HERE AS YOU INSTRUCTED YOUR MAJESTY   
  
"Meow." The words faded away at the catipiller's two syllable word.   
  
"Er," Harry turned to face King Catipiller Man. "Hello, your highness." he said, with an awkward bow. He didn't really get much practice bowing at Hogwarts. "You wanted me here?"  
  
"Meow."   
  
"Er...."   
  
The catipiller sighed and shifted it's sceptor to another part of it's fuzziness. "Meow mew woof woof tick tock," Harry blinked. The catipiller shook it's head ruefully, and sighed again. "Growl....."   
  
KING CATIPILLER MAN HAS DECIDED SINCE YOU ARE OF A RACE TOO STUPID TO SPEAK THE DEVINE LANGUAGE THAT YOU WILL BE ADDED TO THE ROYAL MENAGERIE   
  
Suddenly Harry was in a cage of nothingness that he could not escape from. "No!" He shouted, grabbing the bars or transparent nothingness and rattling them. It made no sound. He turned around and began to pace.   
  
Two steps later he hit nothing. He turned left, took two steps and hit nothing. He turned right, took two steps-three steps....four steps....and hit nothing. He was in a cage of nothing!   
  
HOW LONG DO YOUR PEOPLE LIVE?   
  
The words appeared within his cage. "Ummm...." Harry said thinking. Average life span for humans? "60, 70 years?" He answered at last.   
  
AND HOW OLD ARE YOU?   
  
"15." Harry didn't need to think about this one to answer it.   
  
AND HOW MANY MEALS DO YOU EAT A DAY?   
  
"Three."   
  
OKAY, WE WILL GIVE YOU ENOUGH FOOD TO LAST THE NEXT SIXTY YEARS-RATION IT OUT TO YOURSELF.   
  
Food of nothingness appeared within Harry's cage, which expanded somewhat to fit it all. "Sixty years?" Harry asked in a shaky voice, ignoring the food in his cage.   
  
YES   
  
"The rest of my life? Here?" His lower lip began to quiver.   
  
YES   
  
"Nooo!" Harry jumped up to rattle the bars once again, and once again with no success. "Not forever!"   
  
  
  
Umm....don't like the ending sentence, but I had to do something evil like that. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Harry is trapped forEVER!!!!! ;P


End file.
